Prom Night: Burt's Worst Nightmare
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Burt Hummel reflects on the horrors of prom night expectations as he watches Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, wait up for his son in the living room. Here comes some protective papa bear Hummel!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Prom Night: Burt's Worst Nightmare**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine

A/N: I just wondered what it would be like for Burt to see his son go off with Blaine on prom night, that's all. I tried to use some stuff from the promo, but there wasn't much with Klaine other than the Finn thing (and now that I've watched it more, I guess the Finn/Kurt/Blaine thing occurred BEFORE prom night, but I'm just gonna leave my take of the story as is). Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel stood in his living room, arms crossed, face pulled into a hard glare. It was prom night, every father's <em>worst<em> nightmare. It was the night that teenage boys dreamt of, where they'd be able to take their dates to a dance and maybe after to a hotel where they could do things that teenagers just shouldn't be doing! Just the thought of it made Burt's stomach crawl.

Here he was, standing in the living room, mind racing over the usual prom night festivities that awaited his beloved boy, with his son's date. His light green eyes were currently locked on the small guy standing in the middle of his living room; it was Blaine Anderson, his son Kurt's new boyfriend. The short, usually curly headed boy looked absolutely dashing (Kurt's words, not Burt's) in a slim black tuxedo, his hair slicked up, and he held a light pink carnation corsage in his hands. He looked rather nervous at being there in the living room _alone_ with his boyfriend's father, but it wasn't like the two of them had never met before.

In fact, this definitely was not the _first_ time Burt and Blaine had met.

To be truthful, the two had met many a time, yet this was one of the first times that Burt had the _pleasure_ of knowing Blaine as his son's boyfriend.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Burt Hummel had the memory of an elephant; his memory was as sharp as glass and he could clearly remember the last full conversation he had carried on with the hazel eyed boy standing before him.

Just a few months prior, the boy had wandered into the Hummel's auto shop with a request. Burt found the conversation that he had with Blaine to have been one of the most awkward, yet needed talks he had ever had in his life. The punk had wanted Burt to talk to his son about the importance of protection and safety when it came to sexual relations. Later on, the elder Hummel took the young Warbler's advice and went to Kurt with all the info on sex that he could find, but he still had a lingering doubt in his mind as to _why_ Kurt's friend had even wanted him to talk about this stuff in the first place.

And then a few weeks later, Kurt came floating into the house, humming love songs (which was particularly odd since his pet canary Pavarotti had died not just days before) and upon serious questioning from both Burt and Carole, had admitted that he and Blaine were finally together as boyfriend and boyfriend.

Immediately upon hearing that a certain _Blaine Anderson, punk sex ed extraordinaire _was his son's significant other, Burt had to leave the house to get some air. So, he went down to the local firing range and shot a few shots point blank into a foam target's head, imagining that he was taking out a certain horny teenager that his son had just so happened to be in love with.

And now here he was, standing tall, overlooking the tiny boy who stood before him. Usually Blaine had been the picture of dapperness, a clean, polite gentleman that held his composure under the most dire of situations. However, in this instance, the boy was bouncing from foot to foot; whistling softly as if he were wishing Kurt would come out of his room at any minute and free him of Burt's terror.

The more he bounced around, the narrower Burt's glare got. His mind flashed back to other times he had seen the boy around. He remembered the kid tagging along with him, Carole, and Kurt to the McKinley championship football game (at that time, he didn't really know him, but was able to find out from his son that Blaine actually knew a thing or two about football). He remembered a few other times when Blaine had stayed over for dinner after he and Kurt had spent most of the day studying for exams (or at least Burt had _hoped_ they were studying). Another time Blaine had come around was one night when Finn and Kurt had went to Rachel's; the very next morning, Burt had walked upstairs and found Blaine curled up in Kurt's bed, hungover and unkempt. It was like his worst nightmare had come true when he saw that punk in his son's bed! And now that he thought about it, Burt felt his stomach flip at the thought of it being prom night and how most teens did… _stuff_ after prom.

Instantly, he locked his gaze on the younger boy again and watched as the kid loosened his tie, gulping audibly.

"You nervous, kid?" Burt's voice came out gruffly and low, earning another gulp from the debonair teen standing before him.

"Kind of, sir." Blaine answered, letting his gaze drop to the ground. "I'm worried about how McKinley is going to handle two guys going to prom together."

Burt's eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his son's boyfriend. He had expressed the same sentiments to Kurt when his boy came rushing home with two tickets to prom, grinning about how he and Blaine were going to be the hottest couple there. Deep down, Burt hoped that the two boys wouldn't have to handle anything ridiculous, but he knew that there were still some shady people going to McKinley, that included Dave Karofsky (he just didn't trust that kid), and that anything could happen at any time.

Grunting, Burt cracked his knuckles (and almost laughed when the boy standing across from him turned a considerable shade of white) and spoke, "Are you going to treat my son good tonight?"

"I will make sure this is the best night of his life, sir." Then there was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low curse that Burt sneered at. "I mean- not like _that_ best night of his life, Mr. Hummel! I mean that I will try to make sure that Kurt has a fabulous time this evening and that I'll try to make it memorable and-" He cursed again, "That's not what I meant either!"

_Boy, it's fun making this kid squirm…_

"Dad, are you picking on Blaine?"

Burt turned around, as did Blaine, and the two of them stared at the sight before them. Kurt was standing at the top of the stairs, decked out in a half tuxedo/half kilt ensemble that was black and smooth and matched his date's tux.

"You look amazing," Blaine breathed, earning a genuine smile and blush from the younger boy on the stairs.

"Thanks babe, you look gorgeous yourself!"

The blue eyed boy made his way downstairs and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close for several seconds, before releasing him and looking back at his father. Burt stared down at his son with unshed tears in his eyes. _He was NOT going to cry, damnit._

"Dad, don't cry! You're gonna make me cry and I'll look like crap in my pictures and-"

Burt closed his eyes and wrapped his slender son up in a hug, squeezing the small boy as close to him as possible, feeling his little boy growing up before his eyes. _How cheesy!_ He looked down at his son with a proud smile and patted him on the shoulder lovingly, "You and Blaine be careful tonight."

"And what does that mean, dad?" One of Kurt's dark brows rose suggestively and upon seeing the question reflected in his blue eyes, Burt glared back at Blaine.

"Nothing like that will happen, sir. I promise!"

Blaine had thrown his hands into the air and stepped backward. His outburst earned a smile from Burt and a small whine from Kurt, who whipped around and pouted at his boyfriend. "You're no fun."

"That's the reason I like him," Burt commented as he stared at the ebony haired boy standing behind his son.

The two teen boys locked hands after a moment of everyone just standing there in silence. Burt stared at them and felt his heart swell up a bit. As he stared at his son, he could see how happy the other boy made him, even if their interlocked fingers gave him the willies (just because he knew that this was his son's first big relationship and that he was terrified that this Anderson kid was going to break his kid's heart). Sighing, he turned around and picked up the digital camera that Carole had left for him to take pictures of the boys (he would get pics of Finn as well whenever he was ready to leave; but as of right now, the boy only floated to and from different rooms drinking warm milk and grumbling).

"Carole wants me to get a few pictures of you guys since she had to work tonight."

"Oh okay, great!" Kurt grabbed up his boyfriend and pulled him close. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled genuinely for the camera as Burt snapped a few pictures. Then he got a few of them separate before he snapped a few photos of them exchanging corsages.

"There we go," he said as he turned off the camera. "I think I got enough to satisfy Carole."

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, causing the shorter boy to blush. Burt opened his mouth to say something about hanky panky when Finn stumbled downstairs, not dressed.

"Aren't you going to prom?" Blaine asked as one of his thick brows rose in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting to hear from Quinn before I start getting ready."

"You're not going out to eat?" Kurt questioned and Finn shrugged, sitting down on the couch. Blaine stretched his arms over his head before he carefully took a seat next to Finn on the couch. Finn stared at Blaine's tux for a minute before fist bumping the boy. Then he looked up at his step-brother.

"Do something model-y! I wanna see your prom outfit!"

Burt watched as Kurt sashayed through the room before stopping to do a twirl on this toes, spinning around and showing off his black kilt. Finn lifted his glass of milk into the air and expressed his approval.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like Braveheart!"

Kurt grinned and walked down towards Blaine. Grabbing up the boy's hand within his own, he turned towards his father, "Dad, I don't have a curfew tonight, do I?" From behind him, Blaine paled and Burt smirked at his son's boyfriend's uneasiness.

"I trust you to not be stupid, Kurt. You can stay out as late as you want as long as you call to check in and let me know you are safe."

A huge grin spread across Kurt's features as he dropped Blaine's hand and clapped to himself, "Great! Thanks dad!" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his father's cheek, then grabbed up his boyfriend's hand again and tugged him towards the door.

Before they could fully leave, Blaine reached a hand out to shake Burt's and the elder Hummel took the smaller hand forcefully. "Watch out for my son," he warned as he stared down at the dark haired boy. The other boy nodded intensely and their hands fell from one another.

* * *

><p>Burt walked the two outside to Blaine's car, watching as the Dalton boy opened the door for Kurt and made sure he got in okay. Then he got into the driver's seat and started up the black Mercedes. The radio started blasting a song that Burt had heard come out of Kurt's phone (or mouth) a million times.<p>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I<br>We'll be young forever_

Kurt was singing along to the lyrics, as was Blaine, and the two were staring at each other lovingly. Burt watched the two of them, instantly remembering whose ringtone this song happened to be on Kurt's phone.

_You make me  
>Feel like<br>I'm living a Teenage Dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's runaway<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

It was Blaine's ringtone. He had once heard Kurt telling Mercedes that 'Teenage Dream' was the song that made Kurt first fall in love with the older boy.

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance<br>And don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Burt then remembered when, for a few weeks following Valentine's Day and after Burt had first found Blaine in Kurt's bed, how much Kurt claimed he hated the song. He remembered how the boy had almost thrown a radio out of the window when he heard it one day, how he was in tears because _he hated Blaine Anderson_. Burt wanted to kill that preppy kid that day.

_I might get your heart racing  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt leaned out of the window and waved at his dad, the music still blasting in the car. "I love you, daddy!" He yelled as Blaine backed the car slowly out of the driveway. Burt could plainly see the two boys holding hands between the middle of the two front seats.

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine was still singing along with the radio when he fully got the car backed out of the driveway. Kurt had settled back into the car seat, looking lovingly at his boyfriend as the older boy crooned in his soft tenor voice. Burt could hear him singing from up on the front porch.

He watched as the car moved forward slowly and he didn't miss the way his son leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's before they had even gotten out of Burt's line of sight. When he saw their lips together, his mind flashed to it once again being prom night (the night that every teenage boy dreamed of and every father despised, of course) and his brain started to process the lyrics of the song that had been playing in Blaine's car.

With one final hurrah, Burt stepped off of his porch and called out into the night air, "Kurt, he'd better not be your teenage dream tonight!"

And he didn't miss the high pitched laughter that erupted from the black Mercedes as it faded down his street.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I hope I didn't get too OOC with anyone. I was just sitting in my room, eating some tacos and this fic popped into my head. Amazing what one can come up with when they are eating Mexican food, haha! Please review! PLEASE! :)


End file.
